


War

by Kimmiekat123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmiekat123/pseuds/Kimmiekat123





	War

I just wanted soup.

I was sick, had gotten no sleep, and the only thing Tony GODDAMN Stark didn't have in his kitchen? 

Soup.

Fucking soup!

"Vision?" I asked allowed, knowing he was somewhere nearby.

"Yes Ms.Walsh?"

"I'm gonna be running to the store for a second."

"Oh." He stared at me for a moment. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"I'm feel fine Vision, I just want some soup."

"I heard soup?" Called out a familiar voice from the room adjacent to the kitchen. Suddenly Rhodey appeared.

"I thought you were on a date with Tony."

"Had to cut it off, he's a bit handsy." We chuckled for a moment. "So, soup?"

"I'm going to the store, any particular type of soup you want?"

"Plain Tomato."

"The hell is wrong with you?!" I said crinkling my nose.

"Is there something wrong?" Vision said in alert.

"Nothing is wrong, I just like tomato soup."

"Fine, okay, I'll be back in twenty."

"I'll come with you." Rhodey said, already grabbing the keys to my car.  
..........  
Once in my car, Rhodey went ahead and asked something that apparently, he's wanted to ask for a while.

"Why do you only wear long sleeves, even when you train?"

My grip got a wee bit tighter on the steering wheel.

"Well, um" I took a bit. "The HYDRA base I was kept at had different ideals of experiments than the one Wanda and Pietro we're kept at." I took a deep breath. "Experimentation tended to consists of needles, radioactivity, acid Burns and, well torture." I tapped my foot as we came to a stop light. "They had this idea that your abilities would appear in cases of extreme stress, unfortunately, they weren't wrong."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine. All of you guys have wondered about it, Steve and Clint the most. I'd never know about Wanda, then again we can't just read each other's minds."

"How long were yo-?"

"I was taken when I was 7, so 11 years, 8 of which I had my abilities."

He nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Weird happens to weird people, what happened to me isn't something you should be dwelling on."

"Yeah I suppose so."

"How'd you even get to be the War Machine?"


End file.
